


Meet The Chaos Crew

by troublestarter12 (orphan_account)



Series: Incorrect Sanders Sides Sayings Fics [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sander Shorts - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of my Tumblr, Beginning of new Series, Implied Relationships, Meet the inspiration, My dumbass friends, My friends are the reason for this, Preface to the actual story, Real story will begin soon, not necessary to read, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/troublestarter12
Summary: For the past year or so I’ve been doing a blog on Tumblr (@incorrectsanderssidessayings) using my dumbass friends and their nonsense as “Incorrect Sander Sides” quotes.
Relationships: Amaris Rose/Anders “Dice”, Implied Prinxiety, Implied Roceit - Relationship
Series: Incorrect Sanders Sides Sayings Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643584
Kudos: 13





	Meet The Chaos Crew

For the past year or so I’ve been doing a blog on Tumblr (@incorrectsanderssidessayings ) using my dumbass friends and their nonsense as “Incorrect Sander Sides” quotes. These friends have since asked me to give the full story instead of just snippets since “they don’t do our chaos justice”. Thus, I’m writing fanfiction to go alongside all the quotes. 

But first, you should get to know the people behind the quotes.

Amaris Rose: Usually the Roman of our friend group but can occasionally be a Patton. She is the 2nd oldest of our friend group at 18 and acts as a very whimsical older sister in our dynamic. The original founder of our group. 

Vera: The Logan of the friend group. She is the 3rd oldest since her birthday is 2 days after Amaris Rose’s. She acts as the tired wine mom in our dynamic who always tries to keep us on track and get our agendas done. The 3rd to join our group.

Nylan: Pretty much the Patton of our friend group though sometimes a Picani. They are the 3rd youngest of our friend group who acts as the “Morale Up-Keep” in our dynamic. They often acts like the fatherly figure despite being one of the younger friends.

Anders aka Dice: Known as the Anxceit fusion of our friend group. The oldest of our friend group at 19 who acts as the cool, rebellious bro (who is dating our dear Amaris Rose) in the dynamic. The most recent member of our friend group. 

Rowan: Seen as our Remy/Sleep ( Yes, I know he isn’t a side) of our friend group. He is basically in the middle when it comes to age. He acts as our over sarcastic and stubborn brother in our dynamic who spends all his study hours at our local cafe flirting. He is also the shortest of our group.

Layla: The only candidate who could (consecutively) be our Emile Picani but will at times be seen as a Roman. She is the 2nd youngest in the friend group. She has Cartoon Marathon Saturday’s every other weekend at her house and acts as the “Sweet Summer Child” who needs protection in our dynamic. 

Brooklyn (me): My friends all decided I would be the Dukexiety fusion of the group. I am the youngest at age 17 and my dynamic in this cursed group is the feral, stressed child who apparently “needs constant hugs”. My friends call me a Tall Haunted House as I am the tallest of the group.


End file.
